1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roll holders and more particularly pertains to a rail engaging toilet paper holder for rotatably supporting a roll of toilet paper relative to a rail of a supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roll holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, roll holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art roll holders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,932; 4,218,028; 4,106,617; 3,792,822; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,796.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a rail engaging toilet paper holder for rotatably supporting a roll of toilet paper relative to a rail of a supporting structure which includes a mounting assembly that can be snapped over a cylindrical rail of the supporting structure, and a supporting assembly extending from the mounting assembly for engaging and rotatably supporting a roll of toilet paper.
In these respects, the rail engaging toilet paper holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotatably supporting a roll of toilet paper.